MW3: Resident Evil
by Manorslave2
Summary: After the vents of MW2, Soap and Roach are are sent to a mission more insane and dangerous then ever before!
1. prolouge

Read before reading story:

This is my first COD and RE story, so some info may be wrong.

The world is set in a combined world of the real world, Cods world and RE game world.

This is all fan fiction

I own nothing


	2. Hell on EarthAgain

COD

Modern warfare 3:

Resident Evil…..

"Hell on Earth, just another day in the Army"

"soap…..Soap……Soap are you there" "yes I hear you Price, what's the situation, over" "I don't know, looks like a terrorist attack from up here, how long till you get here, over" "about 10 minutes, over" "I'm going in, over"

10 Years after the events of MW2, Soap and Price were kept hidden till an investigation on the attack was uncovered and they were given back their duty's for their actions. After a state wide clean up, the USA seems at peace….till news of a deadlier attack had happened in New York…..

10:00 am

New York

Sergeant Gary "Roach" Sanderson

"The start of something new…."

Sergeant Roach slid down the rope from a nearby helicopter, to the flaming streets of NY. His objective, find out what's happening and report it back to HQ. Little did he know, this one little attack, was a start of something bigger……

"soap, I've dropped and I'm in, this place looks like hell, over" "Ok you know what do to, I'm 5 minutes away, ill meet you at Madison square gardens, over" "ok, oh and soap" "yeah" " don't try anything stupid" "ok, over" "over".

Roach walks around the city, people are screaming, but he can't see anybody, he checks his watch, he's 10 minutes away from MSG, he needs to move, he signals to chopper to leave and he heads off.

He heads off a main street and sees people up ahead, he gets he's P90 out and approaches carefully. "hello, are you hurt, what's going on here" He yells but the only reply he gets is mumbling, suddenly a shoot is heard and a citizen is shoot in the head. Roach ducks and looks for the aiming. Suddenly a man, about in he's 20-30s approaches Roach. "get up, we need to move" "what the fuck do you think your doing, they were harmless" "that's what you think, now I've hacked into your radio signals, we need to meet your comrade up at Madison Square now, he's in grave danger" The man yells and they both ran to Madison square.

10:15

Ney York, Madison Square Garden

John "Soap" MacTavish

"Nut up, or shut up"

Soap arrives in Madison square, he lands his chopper and head inside, the lights are out, he pulls hes torch out and scans the area. He heads through some rooms and suddenly his radio picks up a weird signal. He plays with it till he can hear what it says. "this is Umbrella jet 909, preparing to demolish section 5.9.00, Nickname "Madison square", engage in 5". Soap freezes for a sec, and then runs for it, looking for the nearest exit, suddenly he runs into somebody. He drops his torch. He picks it up and flashes it at the person, it reveals to be a hideous mutated person, thinking ahead he grabs his pistol and fires at the heart, the person drops on the floor. He breathes heavily. Suddenly the person moves and grabs Soaps arm, about to bite it till it falls to the floor again and a bullet sound was heard. He turns around and sees Roach with another person. "we need to get out of here" he yells. "I know, let's go" Roach yells and they start heading for an exit. The find it and Soap runs to the chopper and starts it up. "quick get in" He yells and they hop in and within seconds there in the air, a huge explosion is heard as they look towards Madison square to see only flames. "what are those creeps" "zombies, mutated corpses, whatever you want to call them" "how" "Umbrella that's how" "we need to go back, there are civilians still trapped there" "no, The US government is sending a nuke in" "impossible, the area is to big and important to" "never stopped them before"…… As they drive off, a huge explosion is heard and what was NYC is now a huge mushroom cloud.

"what do you mean it never stopped them before" Roach asks.


	3. Shit happens

COD:

MW3

" when worlds collide"

UNKOWN TIME

UNKOWN AREA

???????

?"9/11 was not a terriost attack as they said"

R "what do you mean

? "the world trade centres were housing to the umbrella corp under secret, but the virus was unleashed. They had to remove it, so Umbrella hijacked 2 planes and destroyed the evidence and an outbreak"

S "but what about the Pentagon attack"

? "turns out you cant trust everybody, even Umbrella personal"

S "but I head Umbrella on the radio, I thought they went bankrupt, disappeared, a myth now"

? "They hide in secret, they were performing experiments in Madison square, but another outbreak occurred, but his time, no backup plan, New York was infected. So to remove evidence they destroyed Madison square and when the president was told, the US blew up NY"

R "but so many people, was the virus that bad"

? "this virus brings the dead back from the dead, one bite from them and your one. Its lethal and treatment must be used within a certain time of infection before its to late. The president did what he had to do"

R "but where did they get all those military weapons, planes, rockets, money"

? :terrorists, they sell the Virus illegally for sums of money. That attack on Africa was a black market trade of the same virus. That's why the Virus is also so dangerous, if it gets into the wrong hands, were all fucked"

S "how do you know all this, who are you"

? "my name is not important, all you need to know is I was a survivor of raccon city and I have first hand from this virus and the info"

R "so now what"

? "now we wait"……


End file.
